


Pain and Recovery

by Codradin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Author sucks at titles, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, First couple chapters are wayy shorter than I thought they were, Gore, Hospitals, I assure you, I know nothing about medicine, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, MB - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Daniel Kyre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Scars, This'll get gay, internal injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Sean gets into a potentially fatal car accidents. It, understandably, sparks some revelations in his friends.
Relationships: Bob Muyskens/Mandy Bell Muyskens, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes, More Ships To Be Added - Relationship, Not sure yet
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. The Call

It was late when Mark got the call.

He had just finished sending his videos to Lixian for editing when his phone went off. It was Bob, according to his phone, which made his brows furrowed. They tended to talk through Discord more these days than over the actual phone...

"'Ello." He said, only to be bombarded by a mess of panicked words.

"Holy fucking shit Mark did you hear what happened are you okay do you know if HE'S okay-" His voice was shaking, clearly panicking.

"WOAHHhhhh, take a breath. You're gonna give Mandy a heart attack." Bob took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but he still spoke a little too fast, a little to high pitched.

"F-fuck. Sorry. I'm guessing you haven't heard?"

"...Not anything that would cause full blown panic, no. What happened?" A pool of dread opened in Mark's gut, anxiety swirling in his stomach.

"Jack-Seán I mean-he-" there way another slow breath.

"He got into a car accident. T-they don't know if he's going to live."

Mark felt the dread erupt inside of him, eyes widening.

"WHAT?!"

"I-I know, someone just called me, I guess I'm the first contact on his phone that has a name-and they told me to tell anyone else he knew that would care-"

"Where is he?" Mark was gripping the phone harder than strictly necessary. "Who else have you told?"

"He-he in the hospital right now, back in London. I-I told Robin and Wade, but-"

"I'll tell everyone else. I'm going out there as soon as I can. Send me the address."

"Me and Mandy will meet you there. God...how could this happen?" He mumbled, and Mark just grunted. "I'm gonna tell Ethan. See you then."

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard Bob whisper, "Stay safe. Please."


	2. Waiting

"Mark? Why are-"

"Pack your bags."

Ethan blinked, staring at Mark blankly. Mark had just pulled up to his house, knocked on his door, and Ethan had opened it to this.

"What? Why? What happened?" He could feel the tension in the air, could see Mark's clenched jaw and wide eyes, but he wasn't mad. Ethan knew what he looked like when he was mad. He was _scared._ Genuinely scared for someones life. "Who got hurt?" Ethan changed his tactic, already a bad feeling curling inside of him.

"...Sean. He got into a really bad car accident." Mark relented finally. Ethan spent a moment processing that, before wordlessly turning and running back inside to grab his stuff.

\--

They got the specific details when they arrived from Wade. Mark had managed to snag a same-day flight for him and Ethan by some miracle.

As far as Wade knew, he had gotten into an Uber, and a speeding semi had hit the side of the back of the car in the middle of an intersection.

Of course it hit the side Sean had been sitting in. Why the fuck wouldn't it have.

There was an air of anxiety the entire flight there, and rejoining the group didn't help. The fear was so thick in the air it was palatable.

They were forced to wait until the day the doctors said Sean was stable enough to get visitors before they could really even go to the damn hospital without looking like the bunch of worried jackasses they were, and the suspense was going to kill everyone involved. Even after a week of overly-expensive hotel rooms and fast food, no one was paying attention to the costs.

The only thing that mattered was Sean.

After 7 days of agony, he could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few turned out to be a lot shorter than i expected mb and also i did the math and physics and stuff and Sean should've just been LIQUEFIED oops


	3. Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: IVE NEVER BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL FOR INJURIES BEFORE  
> I DONT KNOW HOW THIS STUFF WORKS  
> DONT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT KNOWING HOSPITAL THINGS I DONT WANNA GET LIQUIFIED BY A SEMI JUST TO FIND OUT PROPER HOSPITAL PROCEDURE
> 
> that is all thank you for your time

Only 2 people could be in the room at a time, so they all decided to split into small groups, making sure everyone would at least see him once today. The groups ended up with Mark and Ethan going together, everyone partnering up with someone they were comfortable crying in front of.  
  
Not that Mark had a problem with crying in front of people.

As much as everyone hated waiting, they were in the first group to go for...some reason or another. Mark hadn't been listening. Everything was just a blur of off-white panic. He felt like he was dreaming, everything distant and unreal.

He followed the doctor down the long halls, the same patterns repeating themselves over and over in Mark's head, panicked nonsense that no long meant anything to him. He was pretty sure he hadn't slept since he got here.

But when the doctor opened the door and he saw his friend lying on the bed, covered in wires, body bound up, monitored beeping and blinking, eyes closed and skin so sickly pale, the reality of everything came crashing back down.

He was vaguely aware Ethan made a sound beside him, but all his mind was focused on was the man laying on the hospital bed on the verge of death.

Sean was covered in a full-body cast, the only thing left uncovered was most of the left side of his face and enough of his arm for the IV that kept his body running. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, chest rising and falling steadily. The casts covered most of the damage they could've seen otherwise, but they weren't comforting in any way.  
  
"How is he..."  
  
"We're not sure." The doctor said. "He should have died at the site of the crash the second the semi hit him. But somehow, here he is. You have a very resilient friend here."  
  
Mark felt numb, the shock of seeing his friend, of seeing _Sean,_ beautiful, hyper, loud Sean like this muffling the pain in his heart.   
  
He felt Ethan's hand on his shoulder, gently leading him over to the chairs at the side of Sean's bed, carefully pushing him to sit down.  
  
Mark stared at Sean, unable to tear his gaze away from the dying man in front of him, despite the steadily beeping heart monitor telling him he was alive, that he was okay...  
  
He'd seen death take a friends life before, and he couldn't shake the feeling it was going to take another.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie by Ethan's gentle voice, his hand on Mark's shoulder.  
  
Mark realized he was crying, aggressively trying to wipe the tears away.  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You're thinking too much. It's going to be okay. This is different then...that had been. He will be okay."  
  
Mark sighed, shaking his head.  
"I hope you're right."


	4. halp

okay so im gonna delete this after i get ideas but i genuinely dont know where to go with this. Do i do a ship? Do i have just some platonic bros being dudes?? advice and suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/codradin


End file.
